


Community Service

by HeartofDarkness123



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Edging, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Rimming, Stuck in the wall, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofDarkness123/pseuds/HeartofDarkness123
Summary: There's been a robbery at the bank! Cop Chan thinks he's got the suspect, but he's got it all wrong...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Community Service

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly based on the All In music video!

Jisung let out a maniacal laugh, skittering away from the bank. It was almost too easy. He could have showered himself in the gold bars before anyone realized anything was amiss, and now he was slipping away smoothly with a nest egg that would last him months at worst. Changbin would say that it was too easy, but Jisung wasn’t really one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He knew he was good and that he’d escaped cleanly, so there was nothing to be worried about. 

Changbin would also say Jisung was too full of himself and that his ego would bite him in the ass one day, but as Jisung peeked around the corner to see his favorite cop swearing loudly, kicking his legs from where he’d tripped right into the little bait Jisung had left out for him, he thought he kinda deserved it. “Hey Channie!” he said gleefully, skipping up behind Chan. 

Chan shrieked as he fell forward into the hole where Jisung had left a note and a gold bar, just barely out of reach, Jisung’s weight dropping heavily on his back. “Who are you?” he snapped, trying to kick out at him.

Jisung giggled. “You don’t need to be so squirmy,” he said, as if he was merely telling Chan a helpful hint. “You’re not gonna get out.” Chan’s broad shoulders had popped right through the narrow opening and he wouldn’t be able to get out without Jisung pulling him out.

Jisung could just hear Chan glowering. “How’d you know I was coming this way?”

Jisung just shrugged. “You’re predictable,” he said. “And I’m just lucky,” he added slyly. “Didn’t think I’d be able to catch a piggy.” Jisung stuck his tongue out at that, laughing at Chan’s choked off protest.

“Aw,” he cooed, sliding in closer to caress Chan’s ass lavisciously. “Did the piggy like that? Does the little piggy like being dirty?”

Chan flushed deeper, if it was even possible, and impulsively kicked at Jisung. “Fuck you,” he hissed, renewing his struggles.

Jisung gasped, offended. He was so nice to Chan, he thought with a pout, leaving him little hints to boost his career, and this was how he repaid him?

“Just be a good little piggy for me, okay? Maybe you’d like your other piggy friends to find you, all tied up and defiled?”

Chan furrowed his brows, clearly confused. This delighted Jisung. He knew Chan was new, but it was a pleasant surprise to see just how fresh he was. Jisung would love breaking him down. “Wouldn’t want you escaping from me,” he said cheerfully. 

Chan didn’t have the most assets, but that didn’t stop Jisung from sighing fondly and squeezing it in his hands. It produced the most delightful embarrassed yelp, and Chan kicked at him again. “Now, now,” Jisung chided, leaving a stinging slap on his ass cheek. “Don’t be difficult.” Chan squirmed on impact, clearly trying to wriggle away from his touch, even if it meant getting lodged deeper into the wall. Which, maybe he was on to something!

Jisung reached around and flipped out his knife, cutting Chan’s pants off. There, now there was nothing between him and his appreciation, and it had the lovely side effect of making Chan shriek and start struggling again. “What are you doing?!?” He sounded so panicky; Jisung let out a blissful sigh. “Changbin says your ass is flat, but I love it,” he said conversationally, giving it another slap. Once he started, he couldn’t stop. He wanted to see Chan’s entire ass flushed red and sensitive. He wanted Chan to be unable to sit without squirming and thinking of him with each flare of pain. 

“Please stop!!” Chan cried, his voice shooting up an octave when Jisung landed a firm smack on an already red spot. Jisung thought his voice cracks were charming, so he spanked him again in the same spot. Chan let out a delicious sob, and Jisung rubbed his palm along the spot, feeling the warmth radiating off his bright red skin. He was so pale. It made him flush so pleasantly. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down far enough to fish out his cock, a bead of precum already sliding down. He rubbed his cock along the hot skin of Chan’s ass, letting out a groan at the sensation. He could honestly fuck him all day, just like this, rubbing himself off against the crack of Chan’s ass, feeling his asshole twitch and clench under his touch.

“What are you doing?” Chan tried again, a tremor in his voice. 

“You don’t like it?” Jisung asked, conspiratorially. “Your hole sure doesn’t look like it.” The flush spread up Chan’s back, and he grinned, dropping to his knees. He nipped at the crease between his ass and thigh, where it was less red and sensitive. Chan gasped but quickly muffled himself, and Jisung chuckled, blowing gently at Chan’s hole. Chan tried to squeeze his thighs shut, but Jisung sat in the way, and he grabbed each of Chan’s cheeks, spreading them apart to expose his hole further. Chan squeaked and the flush deepened. Jisung couldn’t resist cooing. It was just so endearing, how red he got.

Jisung let a thick glob of saliva drip onto Chan’s hole and started rubbing gently at it. “Stop!!” he cried, wriggling under his grasp. Jisung ignored him and leaned in, licking a broad swipe over his hole. Chan yelped, letting out a breathy moan. He swore immediately after, and from the sounds of it, bit down on something to keep quiet. That simply would not do.

Jisung gently rolled Chan’s balls in his hand, hearing the stifled whimpers, and started tracing his tongue around the rim. He wanted to get Chan as wet as possible, and it left spit dripping off his taint. It was the only prep he’d get, after all! He pushed his tongue in deeper, grinning when he felt Chan’s cock twitch. He was absolutely delighted to find him dripping and rock hard. “You little whore!” he cried. “If only you had told me, I could have helped you,” Jisung sighed. 

“Ffffuck you,” Chan rasped, unable to hold back the little moan from Jisung’s hand closing around his cock. 

“No,” Jisung corrected gleefully. “ _ I’ll _ be fucking  _ you! _ ” He spat into his hand, rubbing the spit over his cock. “If you want more prep,” Jisung added, “beg me.” He rubbed the head of his damp cock against Chan’s hole. His cock wasn’t especially big, but it would certainly be a challenge for Chan’s unstretched hole.

Chan, in a fit of stupidly endearing pride, huffed and refused. Jisung grinned widely. “If you say so!” He pushed his cock in, delighting in the strained yell Chan let out. “Ffffuck,” Jisung sighed. Chan’s hole was like a fucking furnace. It was almost too tight, almost involuntarily rippling around him as he tried to adjust. Jisung didn’t let him, too impatient. He started rolling his hips slowly, spitting to ease the drag, driving long pained grunts out of Chan. 

Jisung felt for Chan’s cock, laughing out loud when he found it hadn’t softened whatsoever. “Disgusting little piggy,” he said admiringly. “You make all this fuss about wanting me to stop, and not liking it, but your dirty little cock tells me the truth huh? You fucking love being used and abused. Bet you’d love it if I left you here, your ass all swollen and open, for anyone to come across you and fuck you. I could write out how many loads of cum you’d taken. Community service! Then when you’re all fucked out and delirious from all the loads of cum, I’d take you home and clean you up. I have to take care of my toys, after all. Bet you’d love being a toy, just sitting in my basement all tied up, just a set of holes to fuck whenever I wanted to. You wouldn’t have to worry your pretty empty brain over anything.”

Chan let out a choked little whine, and Jisung could hear him scrabbling on the other side of the wall. “Oh, fuck,” he wailed, jerking as Jisung nailed his prostate. The stretch was still much too dry and tight to be anything pleasurable, but Jisung kinda liked the edge of pain, and Chan’s cries certainly made it all the more sweeter. Chan gasped, and his body locked up when he came untouched, so tense Jisung couldn’t even move in him anymore. Chan was frozen for what felt like a minute, before he finally flopped down, exhausted, out of energy to struggle anymore. He made choked off whimpers every time Jisung rolled his hips, brushing past Chan’s oversensitive prostate. Jisung reached for Chan’s cock, delighted to find it wasn’t completely soft. Chan made a sharper, reedier inhale at the touch, and Jisung’s punishingly fast strokes punched breathless wheezes out of him. 

“S-s-st-stop,” he wailed, jaw locking up with each pass. “P-p-please let me g-go!” His struggles renewed again, weakened this time, and Jisung groaned, thrusting faster. Chan’s desperation made arousal pool in his belly, and he slammed his hips in one last time. Jisung swore under his breath, feeling the orgasm explode from his belly, sending aftershocks through each of his limbs, leaving them tingly and weak in the aftermath. 

“Oh fuck,” Jisung sighed, taking a moment to recollect himself. Chan was shaking like a leaf underneath him, and from the sounds of it, sobbing. Jisung patted along his pockets. Where was it? Aha! He fished out a large black vibrating plug and swiftly replaced his cock with it. His cum would help lubricate the way, since the plug was slightly thicker than himself. Chan could only let out a defeated moan at the stretch. 

“Good piggy,” Jisung said approvingly. “I’ll even give you a reward!” He wrapped his hand around Chan’s red, sore cock. It was still hard, and he sighed, pleased, at the hoarse shriek Chan let out. 

“Please no! Please stop, please, I’ve had enough!” Jisung ignored his pleading, starting off the aggressive pace immediately. “Ple-” Chan’s cry was cut off by a wheeze, and his legs started shaking again. The punishing speed left Chan utterly speechless and made his muscles cramp. Jisung almost didn’t want it to stop, so just when Chan’s trembling seemed to reach a peak, he stopped abruptly, pulling his hand away. 

Chan screamed, and his sobs started anew. “Please,” he blubbered. Jisung smiled. It was impossible to tell if he was begging him to keep going, or to stop. 

“Shhhhh.” Jisung soothed Chan like a startled animal, stroking his heaving flank. “It’s okay, I got you baby.” He started stroking Chan’s dick again, slower this time, hearing his stuttering quiet down momentarily. He started carefully pushing the plug in and out, feeling more than hearing Chan’s gasp. “Piggy’s been good for me, so I won’t push him too hard, okay?” Jisung started speeding up again, feeling Chan’s desperate gasps in the expansion of his ribs, and the way his breath caught in his throat, frozen for a glorious moment. He let out a low, reedy groan, and his cock jerked weakly in Jisung’s grasp, spurting out a thick glob of cum. It soiled his torn pants, and Chan collapsed, held up only by Jisung’s grip. His muscles were completely lax, and Jisung took the liberty to fish out the disassembled parts of a cock cage, custom fitted for his favorite piggy, and quickly locked Chan’s limp cock up. Jisung left a little note for him in the pocket of his jacket, and then, with a great grunt, heaved his limp form out of the hole. He took off Chan’s jacket and covered his exposed ass with it, leaving his fucked out body to the side of the alley. Jisung sighed, dusting off his hands. It was immensely tiring work, to be sure, but satisfying and worthwhile nonetheless.

_ Hey Channie! _

_ Call me for a good time xoxo. I’ll be the  _ key _ to your happiness! ;))) _

_ Hannie ~ xxx-xxx-xxxx _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pixiel1xie) if you'd like to talk! 
> 
> I breathe bottom Chan so extra please talk to me if you do skldjflsfs


End file.
